


Beautiful Crime

by VieroEclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Gun Violence, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieroEclipse/pseuds/VieroEclipse
Summary: They just want to have a good life. Not bathed in sin and blood anymore. But this cruel world won't let them."Its either be the killer or be the one killed.”





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to NocturnalFriend for betaed this fic. I love you Noctu! You're the best bae I ever had!
> 
> This fic is the result of my unhealthy obsession with John Wick movie (Keanu is just like older Noct), some gmv and after seing some ffxv MOD in GTA V, I made this fic.
> 
> For the song, I inspired from the 'Beautiful crime' song by Tamer. And 'Partners in Crime' by Set It Off.

“Shit! Why are those fucking cops so damn persistent?!”

Noctis grunts, breath rapid and heart racing in a throbbing rhythm to it. Sweat was running down his face. He hides behind the wall. The cops were trying to guard the building now. Some of them evacuated the innocent bystanders. He hears sirens blaring somewhere. He glimpses scared and panicked faces. Escape. Noctis had to escape, before the cops got to him.

“How am I supposed to find a way out? All possible escape routes are blocked by them! God damn it!” He hisses angrily. The raven haired male examines his weapon; a Cerberus sniper rifle. It weighed comfortingly in his hand. He has a problem though.

“My ammunition is running out too. Fuck.”

Shit. Today couldn’t get any worse.

Noctis quickly takes his phone from his pocket. He had the number on quick dial, for emergencies like these. The other responds by the first ring.

“Where are you?! They have me surrounded!”

“Noct, wait for me. I’ll find you. Stay there. And don’t you dare make any foolish decisions.” a deep voice answers. It sounds rather panicked. He could hear a slight scuffle. Noctis just sighs and then grits his teeth. He glances out of his hiding spot; still unnoticed then. Good.

“Be quick! The cops won’t wait any longer, you know.”

_“Who’s there?!”_

“Shit!” curses Noctis. He quickly puts his phone back inside his pocket and prepares his rifle. He’d been found. No other choice then.

In one swift motion, Noctis shoots one of the cops near the wall. The man screams in pain. Blood splatters on the wall and floor. He quickly dies of blood loss. The other cop’s eyes widen in shock. He turns his eyes to Noctis and tries to shoot him. The bullet misses Noct by a hair’s breath. The raven haired man hides again behind the wall. He could smell the metal tang of blood from the dead body. He couldn’t stay here. After another round of shots rang through the room, he tries his luck; to run away, hoping to escape from a different route.

“He’s there! Stop him!”

He hears the cop alert the rest. They give chase. Some take aim and fire at Noctis’ direction. The bullets luckily only graze him at most, to strike the wall behind him. The scrapes are a white hot burn. He shoves it aside. With his remaining ammunition, Noctis returns fire mid-run. His aim precise, his hits strike true. Painful screams make him smirk in satisfaction. One by one, all of the cops collapse, meeting their demise.

The area now looked like a slaughter took place. Noctis turns toward the emergency backdoor and rushes forward to finally escape the enclosed space. Upon exciting the building though, the situation instantly becomes worse than Noctis could have foreseen.

“Well, shit.” He mutters.

The sirens are loud enough to make him loose his hearing. He could see dozens of police cars. They have him surrounded, cornered to the wall. Every cop in sight had their firearm trained on him, ready to shoot without mercy if he makes the slightest movement.

“Surrender immediately!” one of the cops commands. The raven haired man grits his teeth. So fucking close, he thinks, but giving up now means death.

_‘Shit. Will I really die here?’_

He feels a strange desire to laugh. He doesn’t fear death of course. He already knows the consequences of what he does for a living. Still, not yet, he couldn’t die yet. There’re so many things he wants to do. He has a promise to hold. A promise to someone important; they would either live or die together.

Damn it. Is this his _end_?

Noctis drops his Cerberus. It lands with a hearable thud on the ground. He slowly raises both of his arms in defeat. Before he can completely surrender though, a voice, loud and familiar, interrupts them.

“Don’t give up so fast, _my little prince_!”

A mere second following the words, an explosion goes off between him and the cops. A bomb has been thrown to the ground and the small explosion had hit the police force. He hears them choking on the smoke. They had been shocked by the sudden newcomer to the scene. The thick smoke screen blocks their view from him. Before Noctis realizes what the hell happened, someone wraps their arms around him and quickly take him away from the chaos.

“About fucking time you show up! I could be a dead man right now!” Noctis shouts irritated, but at the same time he feels glad at his partner in crime’s arrival. “I hate it when you’re late like this, Ardyn.”

They hide behind the other side of the building. The red head called Ardyn gives him a weak smile. The taller man was handsome and a bit older than Noctis. His smile conveys an apology that Noctis accepts as they reload their weapons in a chance to breath.

“Apologies, _my dear_. I’ve been hold up by some pesky cops.” Amber eyes gaze softly at Noctis. He pecks Noct’s lips in a brief kiss. He hears the police force searching for them. Right, no time for more, this was a battlefield. Ardyn smirks widely at seeing his beloved’s face become flushed. A kiss will always make Noctis forgive him.

“Ready for the party, my dear?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Noctis smirks darkly, his Cerberus once again holding ammunition. The younger male leaves their safe hiding place, Ardyn shielding his back.

“It’s them! Watch out!”

All the remaining cops are on alert, as one shouts at seeing them. This one now lay in a puddle of his own blood, Ardyn quick to silence him. Excitement dances in the amber depts of the red head. They must look crazy to their pursuers. Noctis adds some maniacal laughter as he shoots, adding to the body count.

The twin Cerberus rifle slaughter the opposing force that tried to stop them. They dance over the battlefield, protecting each other as they hit their targets with high accuracy.

“Don’t you dare laying your finger on my beloved partner, you pesky insects!”

Noctis’ blue eyes widen in surprise when Ardyn kicks someone hard behind him. The cop falls before his feet. Noct would have nearly been shot in the back. Ardyn saw him just in time. The uniformed man shouts in pain now, Ardyn shoving him down again with his boot. A shot goes off beside Noct. The cop stills, blood spreading from the wound in his chest. Noct doesn’t flinch. Ardyn cackles in satisfaction.

“We must get out from here before they overwhelm us!” Noctis worriedly states. Ardyn nods in agreement.

“My car - it’s parked nearby. Follow me, Noct.”

An old, purple automobile always became their only saviour in every emergency situation. They rush into the car. Ardyn quickly sits in the driver’s seat. Noctis takes the passenger seat next to him. He keeps providing cover fire, trying to slow down the police force while Ardyn is busy driving the car.

“See you later my precious pesky insects! Keep dreaming to reach us!” Ardyn waves his hand lazily. His taunt is followed by a smirk. He turns to see Noctis who looks exhausted as he puts his rifle down, taking a deep breath. The seat cushion was comfy after hard walls and tarmac streets. The distance grew wide enough between them and the cops, having escaped them finally. Noctis closes his eyes momentarily, not ready to give into his body’s demands.

“I’m so fucking beat. At least, I got the freaking chip.” Noctis takes a bottle of water stored inside the car and drinks it in large gulps. He turns to stare at Ardyn driving them. His crystal blue eyes shine as elation comes over him. A fond smile forms on Ardyn’s face. The raven looked so handsome even now, thirty years old. Ardyn falls even deeper in love with his partner in crime and his childhood friend, seeing him happy like that.

“Oh, Noct, you did such a great job. I’m impressed.” He praises him, amber eyes full with admiration. “We will get the money now and we both can move immediately. Far away from this country, to any place you want. We both can start a new life.”

“Yeah, after all of this, we deserve some peace, I think.” Noctis says wistfully. He takes the small black chip from his pocket and gazes at it intently. What a small thing for such high a cost.

“I nearly get myself killed just because of this freaking chip. But it was worth it if it means we can reach our dreams.” Noctis says, smiling. Ardyn mimics his smile with another soft glance at his younger partner; his beloved.

“I won’t let you die. Even if its cost is my own life, I’ll save you.”

“I won't let you die either. So don’t dare to.” Noctis’ hand covers one of Ardyn’s hands on the steering wheel for a moment, the warmth transferring from it to engulf Ardyn’s.

“Remember our promise: when we die, we die together.”

Blue eyes gaze at him intently. The red head has trouble not to kiss Noctis just then, remembering the road in front of them and that he is the one driving. He smirks.

_“I promise.”_

_._

.

=====

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T GIVE US THE MONEY?! We already got the chips, like you wanted. Hers’s the chip. Now, where’s the problem, why can’t you give that money to us?”

“Calm down, ‘Chosen’.” Ardyn murmured from beside him.

Noctis hears him through his rage, the disbelief written in his face clear as day. His fist clench tightly. Thinking that all of his hard work with Ardyn has been meaningless just makes his blood boil. Ardyn tries to stay the voice of reason, but Noctis knows him too well. His partner probably has a murder already planned inside his head.

The head of Niflheim’s crime syndicate, Verstael Besithia, doesn’t look threatened by Noctis’ reaction. He sits in his chair, completely unfazed. “You got the chip. Sure. But there’s one more important thing that I want you to get: the documents.”

“I beg your pardon, but if I remember correctly, our contract only mentioned the chip. Since when has it been about top secret documents?” Ardyn asks, looking sceptical. Besithia makes a gesture with his hand, waving his concerns away.

“Yes, yes! But not all of the information that I need is on the chip. I need those documents too. _A one hundred percent satisfaction rate of our clients!_ Isn’t that Insomnia’s tagline?

“Tch.” Noctis scoffs. He can’t argue against it since Ardyn and him are bound to _Insomnia’s_ rules _._ Insomnia is a secret international mafia organization who offers professional assassins to whoever was their client at the time. In known circles they were known for getting the job done, no questions asked, and no failure. Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ardyn Izunia were ones of the top assassins of Insomnia.

Through Noctis’ nickname as ‘The chosen one’ and Ardyn’s as ‘Adagium’, both of them had gained a reputation, further supported by being seen often working together on missions and rarely seen doing a mission alone. If one of them did a mission alone, the other would always come to help and provide aid even if they’re not bound by the same contract. Ardyn gladly offered his help to Noctis in any situation and Noctis did the same.

Seventy thousand dollars as a reward, Noctis and Ardyn had immediately accepted Besithia’s mission to steal a secret data chip from Iedolas Aldercapt, the emperor of Tenebrae. Their mission had been to steal, not to kill. Any important person of the Tenebrae government had been marked off limits. Even if their contract hadn’t involved killing, Noctis and Ardyn had in the end killed over a dozen cops to escape.

Deep down inside, they want to retire after this mission from their assassin days, live peacefully, using the money for their future as a normal couple. They’ve been planning to use the money to move to another country, cut all ties with Insomnia. It would be hard, hiding from Insomnia for the rest of their lives, a bounty always on their heads.

But they want to risk it.

It's their dream after all. Their only purpose to keep going nowadays, after so many lives they took, so much blood on their hands. They were tired of it and wanted to be normal, to enjoy living, before they died.

They had no choice before to live life as an assassin. But they believe that they still have a choice to make their own future.

“Okay! We will do it.”

Noctis agrees through gritted teeth, too tired to argue about it. They’re still bound to their client’s contract. There would be punishment from Insomnia’s _Lord_ if they refuse their client’s request before the contract end. They don’t really have a choice, do they?.

Besithia smirks in satisfaction. He folds his hand on top of the polished wooden desk. Noctis hates how he calculatingly seizes them from head to toe. His eyes are cold, no emotion reaching those depths. “I believe hiring a legend such as you and Adagium needs the appropriate incentive for this. I could raise your reward if one of you also kills Iedolas Aldercapt.”

“We must apologize, but we can’t do such a thing. Emperor Iedolas also has a ‘ _blood medal_ ’ like you. He’s a former client of Insomnia. We can’t kill him. It's in our organization’s number one rule.” Ardyn objects. His amber gaze darkens at the man daring to suggest such a thing, his arms crossed over his chest.

“We’ll be clear on this: We can’t kill our former client. Insomnia does not accept this mission.”

“Ah, how unfortunate this is then.” Besithia sighs, waving his hand. He had known of the rule of course. He’d hoped the two assassins he’d hired would have been tempted by the rise in reward but alas, even Insomnia’s famous assassins wouldn’t risk break the rule.

Underestimate Insomnia’s power and cruel punishment awaits those who dare to cross them. No matter if it's the client or their own assassins.

“Well then, you both can leave now. I’m waiting for the good news.”

.

.

=====

“Shouldn’t we consult Drautos on this? At least, we should claim half of the reward since we already brought the chip to him.” suggests Noctis. They’re currently inside the car with Ardyn driving it.

“No, without consulting Drautos we can go to Besithia directly. I’m sure he’ll give half of the reward immediately. But what will you do with half of the money, Noct? Do you intent to run away from this mission while it isn’t over yet?” Ardyn asks, glancing at him. He frowns as he doesn’t get an answer from Noctis.

“You know we can’t do that, Noct. Have you forgotten how risky this is? Insomnia is going to hunt us down-”

“I know that! I just want to… you know… I…” Noctis grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to sound selfish. He just hates to keep lying to himself. He isn’t that strong.

“I’m so tired with all of this.” He admits.

“I understand that. I feel the same.” Ardyn’s gaze softens as he puts his hand on top of Noctis’ raven hair and ruffles it gently in comfort. “Just, this mission, alright? If you really don’t want to do this mission anymore, I'll do this alone then.”

“No! I’d rather die than let you do this alone!” Noctis angrily hisses as he shakes his head. Every mission was a risk they took. Every day, every second, they risked their lives. They could die at any moment.

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re the only one… I have left.”

His voice shakes with pain, eyes brimming with dark memories Noctis doesn’t want to experience again. They’re painful memories of losing someone precious in their life. Ardyn too has experienced this trauma. The red haired man turns his amber eyes to the road in front of him because of this, his expression carefully blank.

“I wonder sometimes… if he were still alive, would he be proud of us?”

Noctis doesn’t ask who Ardyn means. He knows. Ardyn means the man who had been taking care of them when they’re still young. The same man who taught them how to survive in this cruel world. The same man who’d become their saviour.

_Cor Leonis, the immortal._

_._

_._

_=====_

Back then, Noctis had been an orphan. His parents had died in an accident when he’d been just five years old. Cor had found him and had adopted him. He’d revealed to Noctis that Regis, _Noct’s late father_ had been Cor’s close friend and Regis would have wanted him to take care of his son should anything happen to him.

After five years growing up with Cor as his father figure, Noctis then met Ardyn, an orphan just like him. Ardyn had been fifteen at the time, just five years older than Noctis. The mistrusting teenager had been found alone wandering the streets by Cor, hardened by his constant fight to survive on his own.

Cor could see the potential and hidden strength in Ardyn and decided to raise him along with Noctis.

At first, it was difficult for Noctis to befriend Ardyn who was cold and distant. When Cor wasn’t home with them, because he was on a secret mission that he never told them anything about, both boys were alone in the house.

Noctis hated being alone and ignored. So he was being stubborn, pestering the other incessantly in a hard headed, ten year old’s way. Ardyn of course, became irritated with the young boy and pushed him away.

“What the hell do you want? Stay away from me!” he exploded one day on the younger one.

“Why are you so harsh? What am I doing wrong? Why do you hate me?!”

Noctis was furious, too. He didn’t cry as the other scoffed at him and was ready to stomp away. He had had enough with being kept at arm’s length every time. He wasn’t weak. He’d realized that Ardyn wouldn’t offer the olive branch in friendship to him, that he would never become Ardyn’s friend if he kept being afraid of the older boy’s glare, crying after another failed attempt at friendship.

He decided to be bold and face Ardyn bravely.

“Ardyn!”

Ardyn gritted his teeth and turned his head around. “Just leave me alone!”

“I want to be friends with you-”

“I don’t even need a friend!” He interrupted him harshly. Noctis flinched under the other’s poisonous glare. He didn’t break eye contact which made him able to see the pain also there, behind the anger. What a lie. Noctis knew that Ardyn was lying to him. The teenager was lonely, having no family, not willing to trust him or Cor. He had no one at his side. Just like Noctis, he was an orphan searching for a friend.

Loneliness was painful. It was the worst kind of feeling that they knew at that time.

“Is it because of your parents?”

Ardyn’s breath hitched and Noctis knew he’d asked the wrong thing. He clenched his fist and spat at Noctis. “What would you know about them?!”

“I don’t know what happened to them, but I know how much it hurts to lose yours! You’re not the only one here who feels that pain! I feel it too! So stop acting like a jerk!”

Ardyn didn’t lash out, silently glaring at Noct, still. He knew he had no reason to let his anger and grief out on the boy. They both shared the same fate. He too is alone, having lost both of his parents. But he isn’t feeling bitter about it. Instead, he tried to be close and be friends with Ardyn despite the coldness Ardyn had showed towards him.

“I don’t need friends. Having friends makes you vulnerable, weak. I don’t want to be… weak.”

Ardyn finally spoke in a low voice. Noctis, surprised by the unexpected admission, kept his silence and let Ardyn continue his story.

“When Cor found me, he promised me to make me strong. He said he would teach me how to be able to survive, teach me about strength. Having friends is a weakness. I prefer to be alone.” 

The older boy gazed directly into Noctis’ eyes, holding the contact. The words he said next made Noctis’ heart throb painfully, like it had been stabbed by a knife.

“And I don’t want to… _lose someone… not again._ ”

Noctis could feel the sadness in radiating from Ardyn. The older boy was shouldering his burden alone, without someone to share his pain, without someone to hold him when the time came where he’d break down and cry his heart out. Nobody to make him see the light in his darkest times, he thought.

Amber eyes widened in shock, his body suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. Noctis embraced him tightly, his smaller stature leading him to bury his head in the teenager’s chest.

“Having friends isn’t always a weakness. It can be the source of your power too. You don’t need to act all strong. Don’t hold back those tears any longer. I’ll be here with you, so let me be your strength... Ardyn.”

He felt the tears flowing from the red head’s eyes as the teen buried his head in Noct’s raven hair. It's been a long time since Ardyn cried over the death of his parents. Now, the grief returned freshly to the forefront of his mind. All of those tears were now flooding his eyes, with the pain having hidden inside his heart; now, he can let it all out. He didn’t have to hide behind those walls again to be strong.

He can be Ardyn, the real Ardyn; the fifteen year old he buried along with the memories of his dead parents.

Loud sobs escaped from the older boy as he embraced Noctis tightly. Tears were flooding from Noctis’ blue eyes too, affected by the other’s grief. They cried together and by this they found that they didn’t feel as alone anymore. They could share their pain, and hadn’t suffer it alone anymore.

They have each other’s shoulder to lean on, they have some measure of comfort in being understood, and they clung to it now.

“Be with me always, Noctis. Don’t ever leave me.” Noctis nodded slowly, the plea making his young heart bleed at their vulnerability. He kept embracing Ardyn and made a promise to his new companion.

“I promise. I will be with you… _always_.”

Unbeknownst to them, Cor was smiling from behind the wall, looking at their touching moment from the distance. He was glad both of them finally overcame their differences. He swore that he would protect both of them at all costs.

.

.

=====

Slowly year by year, the two orphaned boys learned how to fight and how to defend themselves. They learned how to use different types of guns and knives. They learned hand to hand combat. It was with Cor’s help that they discovered their true potential, unlocking hidden talent that they had for these things.

Cor taught them how to be strong, to never give up until every possible action had been taken.

They’d found themselves content this way. Then the accident happened.

Noctis had been twenty. He still remembers the blood splashing over his face, frozen in shock at the sight of Cor’s Katana stabbing through the abdomen of a man who’d tried to kill him. He’d stood frozen in place with the stranger’s corpse lying in front of him. Noctis had been speechless while his body had shuddered at the sight.

“What the hell happened here!?” a twenty five year old Ardyn had shouted, finally witness to the scene. His amber eyes had widened in confusion and he’d then rushed to Noctis. He’d noticed how pale his younger companion was. He’d hugged Noctis’ body, seeking to comfort his terrified friend.

“W-Why did he try to kill m-me?” Noctis had stuttered, trembling in the red head’s arms. Ardyn had been shocked at the revelation, tightening his embrace on Noctis while his amber eyes had gazed sharply at Cor.

“What the hell is going on Cor? Who was this and why would they kill Noct?” He’d demanded, feeling angry to know Noctis’ life had been in danger while he hadn’t been there.

“I think I can answer this question for you.” A new, strong and masculine sounding voice alerted them to the mysterious man who looked the same age as Cor. He had a smirk on his lips as he’d approached them, unbothered by the blood ruining his expensive looking leather shoes.

“Drautos? Why are you here?” Cor had frowned, still cautious. Drautos had just waved his hand, a signal to keep calm.

“I just wanted to inform you that your target seeks retribution after you killed his wife. An eye for an eye: he’s targeting your family in revenge.” Drautos then glanced down at the dead body. “It seems you came at the right time, Cor. This boy could have been dead now.”

Looking at Drautos, Noctis had frowned in bewilderment, his face still pale from recent shock. “Who are you? What do you mean by that? Cor killing… what?”

“You have my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself first. My name is Titus Drautos, Lord of Insomnia.”

“Insomnia?” Ardyn had repeated with raised eyebrows. Drautos had simply smirked and turned to Cor.

“You haven’t told them?”

Cor had kept silent. He had actually planned to tell the truth to Noctis and Ardyn someday, but he seemingly couldn’t find the right time to. If Drautos had planned to tell them, then so be it.

Before Noctis could’ve asked for an explanation from his mentor, Drautos had begun to tell them the truth. “I will explain our involvement with Insomnia, but first, know that Insomnia is a secret international mafia organization who offers professional assassins to their clients.”

“Assassins? Don’t tell me Cor is…” Ardyn had looked shocked. Noctis had just stared at his mentor with a rather grim expression, remembering the lessons and the strange working hours. The wounds Cor had come home with sometimes.

“Cor is one of your assassins, right?” the raven haired young man had asked and made his own conclusion. Drautos had chuckled hearing that.

“Actually, Cor isn’t just our ordinary hitman. He is Cor, the Immortal, and as the most skilled hitman in our organization, he’s a legend.”

Noctis hadn’t even entertained the thought that the man who’d raised him and Ardyn could’ve been a real, professional, killer. Cor had killed for money. Still, behind his dark job as an assassin, Noctis could see how kind hearted Cor was. He had been a father to them and he protected Ardyn and Noctis like they were his own flesh and blood.

“Their life has been in danger, now more than before, Cor. You can’t protect them all the time.” Drautos had said with force, crossing his arms. Ardyn had narrowed his eyes hearing mock in the statement.

“We’re not weak. We can protect ourselves. Cor taught us how to fight.”

“Really?” Drautos had countered. “I believe you of course. But your enemy isn’t just any ordinary person, young man. Your enemy has assassins, as strong as Cor. Could you two handle them?”

“Tch.” Ardyn had angrily gritted his teeth. Cor had been giving Drautos a sharp glare for riling the red head up.

“What's your suggestion then, Drautos?”

“Well, my solution is… I can give both of them protection, but only if they join Insomnia.” Cor had clenched his fists, not willing to draw them into this life.

“I didn't teach them to become assassins, Drautos! I taught them to be able to defend themselves if they needed to.”

“But Cor, you knew of what your job would mean for them as you took them in. They can fight, of course, but they’re still young. What they’ve learned from you is not enough to keep them alive. The world is cruel Cor. To survive, you only have two choices in our circles.”

“And what… Are those choices?” Noctis had asked with unease stilting his words. Drautos had stepped towards the corpse and Noctis had jumped as the lord had slammed his foot on top of the head, grey matter splattering as it broke, the bone breaking with a hearable crunch. A sinister smirk had formed on his face.

_"Either be the killer or be the one killed.”_

Absolute silence had followed that statement. Cor had still gritted his teeth, trying to control his rage. No. He couldn’t let Noctis and Ardyn join Insomnia. He’d found his life as an assassin to be a curse, a life in darkness without happiness. His mind was plagued with the screams of the people he’d killed, haunting images waking him at night. He hadn’t wanted this life bathed in blood and sin for the two boys he viewed as his sons.

It's no different than hell itself.

They had lived a hard life already. He couldn’t let their future be as dark and bleak as their past, no. Those two deserved to be happy. Not bound to a cruel fate like him.

Cor had been determined to protect them both, those two orphans who were like sons to him. They made his life become filled with so much happiness and warmth and love. It's such a huge contrast when he had nothing but screams of terror fill his ears and dreams. Now laughter and kind smiles greet him when he was home.

Noctis and Ardyn were the light in his otherwise dark life. In them he saw his redemption for all the sins he committed. But he knew no matter how hard he protected them, their life would always be in danger as long as Cor worked with Insomnia.

He can’t risk Noctis’ and Ardyn’s lives, not for the sins he has committed.

Noctis had seen how conflicted Cor had been back then. His mentor hadn’t been able to voice his thoughts, still trapped in his own mind by them. The young man had looked at his companion beside him, seeking help from the older. Ardyn had silently gazed back and it seemed that the choice had lain with Noctis.

He’d believed in Noctis to make the right choice.

Cor’d already tried to protect them with all of his might. Noctis couldn’t let Cor risk his own life for them anymore.

“I’ll join. I’ll join Insomnia.”

“Noctis!” Cor shouted. He hadn’t believed that the young man would just make his own decision. He’d then realized that Noctis wasn’t a kid anymore. And it was Noct’s right as an adult to make his own decisions without Cor’s intervention.

“If Noctis is joining, so am I.” Ardyn had said without hesitation, his amber eyes staring sharply at Drautos in challenge. “Don’t ever think to separate me from him. I’ll be at his side, no matter what happens.”

“I would never think of separating soulmates like that. Fine then, stay with your lover. It's not a big deal for me. I can guarantee the safety and protection for both of you. I’m a man of his words.” Drautos, never losing his smirk, had turned his attention back to his loyal assassin.

“And you don’t need to worry, Cor.”

Cor’s stiff expression hadn’t changed. He’d known Drautos very well and how he saw Noctis and Ardyn: merely important assets and nothing more in his need to recruit more talented assassins to make Insomnia stay as the most feared organization in a struggle for power. Drautos had seen the talent in the boys.

He would make them both ruthless killing machines, no different from Cor himself in the end.

“I’ll not assign them to missions until they’re ready if that’s your concern. I’ll train them to become stronger. Maybe they can even surpass you one day.”

With that, Drautos ordered his men waiting in the shadows to take the corpse and the loyal assassins followed the command immediately, only bloody puddles remaining. It had made Noctis shudder with how smooth they’d done the job as if that was normal for all assassins of Insomnia. They then had taken their leave after that.

An uncomfortable silence had surrounded them. Cor had stared at Noctis and Ardyn with an apologetic look in his eyes. He’d known that they really hadn’t had a choice but to rely on Drautos. “If only I could protect you both more, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Cor. We decided this on our own. We don’t want you to risk your own life to protect us all the time. Please, let us protect you too. We’re family aren’t we?” Noctis had said.

Ardyn hadn’t been able to hold back the warm smile, hearing his younger companion’s speech. Noctis had been so pure and kind. He’d even succeeded in making Ardyn open his heart to him. Such a precious young man, he’d thought. Without him, Ardyn’s relationship with Cor would’ve always been cold and awkward.

Feeling a bit touched, Cor had hugged both of them, his beloved little pupils, his kids, and made a promise to them.

“As long as I am still alive, I will never let Drautos drag you both into the same fate as mine. I’ll keep protecting you until my last breath on this earth. This is my vow.”

If only they’d known…

How true Drautos words had been. About how truly cruel this world is.

Their decision would change everything.

Nobody is truly immortal in this world.

.

.

=====

Noctis’ body had been numb, not believing what his eyes had been seeing. His fingers had trembled as he’d touched the white fabric covering the cold body. He’d ripped the cover slowly away, and tears had started falling from his blue eyes as he’d found his fears confirmed. The eyes had stared ahead, unseeing, a heart no longer pumping blood through the body.

Cor.

“N-No... “ Noctis had shaken his head in disbelief. His knees had felt weak all of a sudden. Ardyn had quickly wrapped his younger companion into a hug, holding him tightly; afraid that he could collapse at any moment. His amber eyes had been closed in grief. Tears silently escaped his eyes as he’d felt Noctis stare at him, desperately wanting him to tell him that this wasn’t real.

“You’re Cor the _Immortal_ , aren’t you?” the young man had cried, and begun sobbing uncontrollably. “Then why are you leaving us like this!? What about your vow to us!? Please, wake up, Cor! Just wake up…please.”

“Noct…” Ardyn had embraced his young companion tightly. His heart had bled that day. Cor hadn’t come back at first, from his mission, and they’d later learned of his death. It had been losing their parents all over again. They had no one left. It had been only the two of them in this cruel world, this unforgiving fate.

“Ardyn…” Noctis had turned around to see the older man. He’d cupped his companion’s face with shaking hands. Tears had still freely flown from his crystal blue eyes.

“One day, will you _leave me alone_ too?”

Ardyn had felt crushed by the pain reflected in those blue orbs. Noctis’ voice had been hoarse and heavy. They couldn’t predict the future. They hadn’t been able to guarantee their own safety, but the thought of leaving Noctis alone was not a pain his heart could bear. Another thought, one more painful than him leaving Noct.

What if Noctis would be the one to leave him behind, alone in this world?

No. Ardyn wouldn’t let it happen.

Noctis is the only one he had left. He meant the world to Ardyn. Protecting Noctis had been his life’s purpose now. His light, his happiness, was Noctis. He held half of Ardyn’s soul. Noctis was more than a friend, more than his family.

He was his one and only **_love_ **.

Ardyn loved this raven haired man. So much that it hurt. He couldn’t bear to see his young companion in pain. He couldn’t bear to see his partner cry. Noctis had become his greatest weakness.

But he is also Ardyn’s greatest source of power, for exactly the same reason.

He’d vowed to become strong enough to protect him, to become strong enough to protect them both.

_“Promise me, Noct. No matter what happens, we will always be together. And if we die, we die… together.”_

It’s a promise. It’s a blood oath for both of them. Amber eyes had stared at him intently, determination shining in them. Hope. They're each other’s strength and weakness. They’re one and the same.

Noctis had nodded his head. He’d pressed their foreheads together and stared with the same determination at Ardyn.

“I promise.”

Drautos had stepped forward near Cor’s body, until then having been an invisible presence in the room. His eyes had looked solemn when looking at his former friend's dead body. There had been regret in his eyes. Cor had been one of the greatest assassins and companions he’d ever known.

“He died with honour, an assassin true to the end. Insomnia shall grieve for the living legend that he’d been.”

Noctis and Ardyn had stayed silent when the lord of Insomnia had been staying in front of them. “You both should carry on Cor’s legacy of his will and pride. He died to protect both of you. You two should become stronger to honour him. You’ll make him proud.”

Noctis had clenched his fist. He’d turned his eyes to look at Cor’s body once again and had taken a deep breath, before he’d stared at Ardyn. His older companion had nodded his head, thinking the same. They’d already made a decision.

They would prove to Cor that they were becoming strong enough to protect themselves from now on.

“Drautos, please help us become _the strongest_ assassins Insomnia has ever seen.”

At those pleas Drautos had smirked widely. He’d wrapped his arms around Noctis’ and Ardyn’s shoulders, full with the promise of power.

“I’ll make both of you the new _legends_ of Insomnia.”

.

.

=====

The two assassins rush their way towards the Empire State Building of Tenebrae, invading it secretly for the second time. The one nicknamed ‘ _The_ _Chosen One’_ hid behind a wall, stealthily waiting for a chance to pass through and inside the main room. He could see bodyguards in front of it – ten.

“I’ll distract them. You do the rest.” suggests Adagium. Chosen nods and lets his partner in crime do his scheme. After their first break-in attempt to steal the data chip, Emperor Iedolas has increased the security in the building. It also meant more bodyguards.

CCTV cameras are everywhere, and it will not take long for them to discover Noctis. Before that happens, Noctis has hopefully some plan to escape with Ardyn’s aid.

“What’s that!?” one bodyguard shouts. The sound of glass breaking makes all bodyguards look for the source in surprise. As they’ve planned on, some of them leave their post to examine the source of the sound. There are only three left in front of door. Noctis grins, licking his lips.

“This is easy.” The raven haired man points his gun at one of the guards. He’s aiming for a headshot. In one swift move, he’s aimed and hit his target.

_Bang!_

The gunshot rings in the air and the splattering blood alerts the other two bodyguards who stare a moment in shock. A clean shot, Chosen thinks. Noctis hides himself behind the wall, preparing for a surprise attack.

“What the hell! Be careful, there’s an intruder!” Before the two guards could alert the other guards, Noctis rushes from behind them and lands a hard kick in the neck of one bodyguard, knocking him out and then shoots the other one in the chest. The second guard collapses, dead.

He picks up the sound of gunfire near. Ardyn, he is reminded of his lover, so he waits, until three minutes later, the man appears and walks toward him brightly smiling.

“They will call those pesky insects again, I’m afraid. I’ll finish them all. Remember, Noct. Do not kill the emperor if you see him.” Ardyn warns him. It was justified, in the heat of a mission, you had to know when to hold back. Noctis gives him a smile. He wraps his arms around Ardyn’s neck, leaning in to kiss him, short and sweet but conveying what he couldn’t say. He wishes they had time for more passionate kisses.

“I won’t. After this, we could reach our dream together. I’m not going to fuck this up now.”

“Good.” Ardyn cups Noctis’s face, kissing his lover one more time before he rushes outside to confront the other guards. They have little time left. Noctis opens the main door’s room, stepping inside carefully, in measure steps.

The room is sparsely furnished. Noctis heads toward the desk first and begins to rummage inside the drawer, putting aside paper after paper.

“Where the hell is the document?” Noctis curses as he keeps searching at every desk and bookshelf in the room. The room is big and it will take more time to search for one document alone.

‘I need to find it, before they call the cops again. I don’t want Ardyn to deal with all of them alone.’

Noctis mentally reminds himself. He knows that his partner in crime is really strong. As Adagium, he is known to have slaughtered one thousand cops alone in one of his solo missions. Ardyn has really become the legend of the most ruthless and unstoppable assassin in Insomnia. Noctis is more specialized in killing people without being seen, stealthy and clean.

But no matter how strong and skilled Ardyn is, he is still human. Nobody is immortal in this world. Everything can happen in a mission. Good or bad. And Noctis doesn’t want to risk Ardyn’s life more than necessary.

“Are you searching for this, _Chosen One_?”

Noctis turns his eyes toward the door. As he’s expected, the emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt has finally shown himself. The older man is gripping a blue document in his right hand. The document he needs.

“Hand it over and I will leave immediately without killing more of your men.”

“Oh, negotiating peacefully with a killer? How interesting!” Iedolas says, slowly walkng towards Noctis without hesitating. “I already let you steal the data chip. Do you think I will hand this important asset that easily to you, too?”

Noctis scowls. The emperor looks too calm for his taste. Of course, he feels empowered by the offered safety of the blood medal. He knows Noctis can’t kill him. It’s forbidden to lay a single finger on a former client. It’s Insomnia’s number one rule after all.

‘Then I will just hit him over the head, unconscious instead of killed.’ Noctis plans, as he puts his gun behind his suit and stares at Iedolas with a rather bored expression.

“Who is your client? Let me guess, Verstael Besithia?” asks the emperor, curious.

“We don’t reveal our client’s identity to the target. It's a violation of the contract.” Noctis firmly states. Iedolas just shrugs, not having expected an answer and walks to his chair. He calmly sit down.

“If he has the blood medal like me, I can’t kill him with Insomnia’s help then which is too bad.”

Noctis watches intently as the emperor puts the documents on top of his desk. Iedolas wears a mysterious smile as he beckons for Noctis to take them. “Well, you want these documents? Go ahead then. Take them… if you can.”

Noctis frowns, feeling suspicious. This is just too easy. He doesn't know what Iedolas is planning right now. He carefully approaches the desk and keeps his eyes on the emperor.

Suddenly every nerve in his body screams DANGER.

A sword is stabbed into the desk, missing its target. Noctis has succeeded in dodging it with his fast reflexes. His blue eyes finally land on the person who has just tried to kill him.

“You’re…”

Noctis raises his eyebrows as he sees a tall man with lighter blond hair – it was actually white – dressed in a white and purple uniform with the tenebrean crest. He looks like the commander of an army. The blond man points his sword at Noctis.

Iedolas intertwines his fingers and leans on his chin, smirking widely. “Oh, I forgot to introduce him to you. Ravus Nox Fleuret my beloved son.”

‘I know him… from the Insomnia database! He is the son of Queen Sylva. Iedolas’ wife. He is very dangerous..!’ Noctis breaks out into a cold sweat. Fighting a swordsman is not something he does regularly. He’s always using his gun for his missions. He can use a sword of course, but he’s never been as skilled as Cor, and Ravus was rumoured to be even better.

‘Shit, I should have just asked Prompto to give me a sword beforehand.’ Noctis bites his lip. Prompto prepared all weapons for the assassins before their deployment on missions, being a special agent in Insomnia. Damn, he’d never asked Prompto for a weapon beside his Cerberus rifle and quicksilver gun, out of foolish pride.

“I’m sorry, I’m not a swordsman. I always use my gun. It isn’t fair if I just shoot you, right?” Noctis says, confident to get out of this. He furrows his eyebrows when Ravus answers him with a chuckle.

“Well, shoot me then. If you can that is.”

“What-” Noctis gasps in shock when Ravus begins slashing his arm with the sword. It’s so fast that his eyes can’t keep up with the movement. Blood splatters from Noctis’ right arm and turns the torn sleeve red.

“Damn it!” Noctis hisses in pain. He grabs his gun from his suit and points it at Ravus. Before he can fire though, the blond man kicks his hand and the gun is thrown to the ground. How had Ravus closed the space between them so fast?!

This situation becomes worse by the minute.

“Shit!” real fear floods Noctis’ system as he takes a step backward.

.

.

=====

Ardyn is breathing rapidly. His amber eyes take in his surroundings, make sure that there are no more guards coming at him. Dozens of corpses lie on the ground. Blood is everywhere; the ground, the wall, on his clothes, even on the ceiling. It's such an eerie sight. Adagium tips his fedora down and reloads his Cerberus.

“Noct…” He can feel it. His lover is in danger right now. Through his strong connection to Noctis he always knows, as if they can read each other's minds. They’re aware of the other’s presence, knowing in an instinctual way where the other is. His hunch has never been wrong before, so he heads into the direction where Noct’s presence leads him to.

“Where do you think you’re going, _Adagium_?”

Amber eyes turn to the source of the voice. Ardyn’s gaze darkens when he sees a man dressed in tenebrean armor. The white and purple was easily recognizable.

“Uldor…” The tenebrean army’s Brigadier General Caligo Uldor. Ardyn knows him to be a formidable foe. They’ve worked together in the past when it was Iedolas who’d hired Ardyn.

The present sees them facing as enemies now.

“Such an honour it is to meet again, General.” Ardyn bows mockingly as Uldor points his sword at him.

“Enough with your silver tongued speech, Adagium! I’ll not let you walk out of here alive.” Uldor proclaims, in obvious rage. Ardyn sees the challenge and smirks.

“Well, let’s have it then…”

Behind his calm, the red haired hitman feels irritated and frustrated. He can’t rush to Noctis before he’ dealt with Uldor though. The minute movement from the General betrays his intention.

Ardyn successfully evades Uldor’s attack. His fingers curl around a dagger hidden inside his suit.

‘I’ll make this quick. Please, hang in there, Noct...’

.

.

=====

“Argh!” Ravus groans in pain as collapses to the ground after an especially vicious blow to the face. He’s been badly surprised by his foe that ‘the chosen one’ would actually excel at hand to hand combat. Iedolas watches in horror how fast the tables are turning on him. His son, despite holding the advantage, has been defeated.

“Don’t underestimate me. I didn’t become _the chosen one_ for nothing.” Noctis is practically hissing while he wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He then points his gun at Ravus while stepping over him to Iedolas’ desk.

“I’ll take the document with me. Oh, don’t worry blondie.” he directs the words at the swordsman. “I don’t intend to kill you anyway.” 

Ravus stays were he is, his eyes narrowing in disgust. Iedolas is clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, probably trembling innerly with rage. Wonderful.

“Fine then, Chosen. You can have it.”

Noctis takes the document swiftly, not wanting another delay, and is prepared to walk out of the room. Unbeknown to him, Iedolas uses that chance. He gives a signal to Ravus that has the blond man quickly standing up. Gripping his sword he would have had him stabbed in the back.

_Bang!_

A shot rings through. Time seems to have stopped as he turns slowly around. Blue eyes widen in shock as he sees-

The horrible sight has Noctis’ heart nearly stop beating. Dread fills him.

A bullet has pierced through Ravus’ head. The sword drops from his right hand. Blood is leaking from the wound. His eyes stare blankly, as the blond man collapses. As he dies on the carpeted floor, such a gruesome and unnecessary death, Noctis thinks.

“A-Adagium…”

Iedolas watches in terror as Ardyn steps forward with a gun in his hand. He drags Uldor’s corpse with him and throws it to the ground beside Ravus’ body. Noctis stands frozen in shock. He can’t believe Ardyn would kill the emperor's son and endanger them like this. This isn’t good.

He feels uncertain, looking into amber depths that are thirsting for blood. Ravus’ corpse, because he’d nearly killed Noctis. This wasn’t good. 

“H-How dare you!?” Iedolas shouts, frothing at the mouth like an enraged beast. His son has been murdered in front of him. His loyal general has been killed too. His glare directed to Ardyn held nothing but hatred for his son’s murderer.

“Your son had had the chance to stay down. It was his own fault for being a sore loser.” Ardyn taunts. Noctis stares disbelievingly at his partner. What had gotten into him? Ardyn is ignoring him, in favour of having a staring match with Iedolas.

“You’d have stabbed a man from behind, after he’s defeated you already. You betrayed the trust that has been given by my partner. I can’t forgive such behaviour.”

Tears are flooding from the emperor's eyes as he kneels beside Ravus’ dead body. He screams his son's name in grief and Noctis can’t help but sympathize. He’s lived through this himself, the pain of losing a family member. Though, Ardyn isn’t to blame for this. His lover has protected him, eliminating the danger. Ardyn in this moment, had held no fear of the consequences. Noctis’ life was first priority in his mind.

“Come on, Noct. Let’s get out of here.” Ardyn is waiting for Noctis to snap out of his frozen state. Noctis slowly begins to walk out of the room, the document secure in one hand while the other is gripping his partner’s.

One last time, he turns around and he sees Iedolas bowed form, mourning for his dead son. The emperor then meets his eyes and that's when Noctis feels ice cold fear in his heart. He can’t ignore it. His bad feeling from before returns and he can’t ignore it.

There is fiery hatred and vengeance burning inside the emperor’s heart as he continues to grief.

_“Just you watch, Adagium. I’ll kill your chosen one and make your life miserable!”_

_._

_._

_=====_

Two months later found them enjoying life, without the weight of another mission on their shoulders.

After completing their mission, the two assassins finally got their money from Besithia. The seventy thousand dollars enabling the future they’d planned. To make a new start; to retire from Insomnia, live a normal life. Just the two of them now, no longer bathing in blood; no longer taking lives for another’s gain.

Drautos won’t let them retire so easily of course. They know this. That’s why they’d omitted certain parts and said to their _Lord_ that they need to have a little break and would like to go on a vacation somewhere. Drautos had hopefully bought their excuse. They can think about it later when Drautos finds out that his best assassins weren’t coming back from vacation..

For now, they just want to move to another place where they could leave the memories of those unforgivable crimes as a cold blooded murderer behind.

“I forgot to lock the back door. Wait a moment, will you?” Ardyn just nods and smiles warmly, watching how beautiful Noctis looks in a plain white T-shirt, navy blue jeans and a hat. He looks like his twenty year old self before they became assassins. His face has never completely lost that innocent look.

Noctis has always worn a formal black suit in his time with Insomnia, as swarmed as they’d been with contracts and missions. Ardyn had been the exception who’d prefered to wear his own choice of clothes: A long coat, floral mantle, fedora hat, like a jester. It's just been his preferred style as Adagium, while his chosen one will be the gentleman style one.

It’s been ten years since the death of their mentor and ‘ _father’_ , Cor. He and Noctis had undergone a very hard training regime under Drautos. Cor’s fears had become true: they’d ended up as Insomnia’s killing machines.

They have been melded into the most ruthless and dangerous assassins in Insomnia. The new legend surpassing Cor’s the immortal.

Ten years of being Adagium and The Chosen One. Doing every mission with the same coldness, the same detachedness from murdering someone, whether they were innocent or not. Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ardyn Izunia were gone, their old personalities a relic of their time as soft hearted, innocent orphans. Forgetting how pure they are back then as a kid.

But even though they have been transformed into an entirely different person, they’re always together, no matter what happens. They protect each other. They never forget what is the most important in their life.

Love.

Their _eternal_ _love_ for each other.

Ardyn reminisces as he’s gazing softly at the silver ring lying in his right hand. Today is Noctis’ birthday. His lover is turning thirty one. He remembers his promise to him about how he wanted to marry his chosen one before he reaches his fortieth.

Noctis thought he was merely joking, but Ardyn will prove him he’s serious. Today is the right time to fulfil that promise. There’s no better way, in his opinion, to start their new life.

“I will give this ring and propose to him when we have dinner tonight.” 

Ardyn grins, excitement making his heart beat faster. He can’t wait to see Noctis’s reaction to his proposal. Even in his thirties, his chosen one is still a big softie and a cry baby at heart. He’s probably going to cry with happiness and kiss Ardyn until they both forgot the world around them.

“All of our important stuff is already inside the luggage, isn’t it?” asks Noctis as he walks toward Ardyn, their home’s back door locked. Ardyn nods his head affirmatively as he opens his car on the passenger side for his chosen one, bowing slightly.

“You shall enter first, my little prince.”

Noctis chuckles at his antics. “Such a gentleman you are!” he teases, shaking his head and heading inside the car.

That’s the very moment Ardyn feels like his world is turned upside down. His senses scream at him. Terror claws at his heart as he sees a stranger hiding behind their house wall. He has a gun, and it’s pointed at him.

No, not quite his direction.

It’s Noctis.

The gun is pointed at Noctis.

 _‘N-No… This can’t be happening!’_ Ardyn’s body shakes at the implications. Someone is going to kill Noctis. Someone is going to kill his beloved in front of him. Time slows to a crawl as he watches the familiar motion of the stranger pulling the trigger. His surroundings become blurred. Blue eyes are looking at him, lips curled in an amused smile. Not aware of the danger behind him. He acts, the only way he can.

“NOCT!”

_Bang!_

The shot is a loud and stabbing sound on his eardrums. Blood splatters onto Noct’s face whose eyes are round with shock. The younger man’s knees tremble as his brain realizes what happened, his senses offering the puzzle pieces but his heart not accepting them..

“A-Ardyn…”

His voice breaks as he sees the blood leaking from Ardyn’s chest. His partner’s sudden embrace on Noctis gradually weakens. Those fingers weakly cup Noctis’ face as the red haired man smiles through his tears.

“F-Forgive me… I couldn’t hold… our.. promise…” he says hoarsely as he coughs, blood staining his lips.

“ARDYN!”

Noctis quickly wraps an arm around Ardyn in panic before he could collapse to the ground. He recognizes the loud sobs as his own as the tears fall from his eyes onto the crimson stain on Ardyn’s chest. “N-No! Ardyn please, hold on. I’ll call an ambulance, just, please hold on!”

Ardyn smiles serenely. They know his wound is fatal. His life is beyond saving now. He holds Noctis’ hand with all of his remaining strength, staring softly at his lover.

“Thank you… for staying by my side… u-until now… I…I love you… N-Noct…”

Noctis listens helplessly to his love’s last words, the stabbing pain in his own chest intensifying when he sees the ring. It was plain, a silver band. The metal hadn’t escaped the bloody spray, crimson staining it as it lies in Ardyn’s paling hand. The stabbing turns to numb shock as his heart simply stops its function for a moment. His blue eyes hold weakening amber as they draw shut. Ardyn fights it, but there’s no strength left in him. Noctis can feel it, the moment he’s gone. Ardyn is gone. His lover will never smile at him again, like Noctis was the most precious thing in the world.

His deep voice, he’ll never hear it tease him during the day. His amber eyes, bright with mirth, or darkened in lust, they were unseeing now.

Noctis breaks. The chosen one is screaming for Ardyn to wake up, crying and shaking at Ardyn’s pale face. He embraces his lover’s unmoving body, shoving reality aside to make room for the pain in his heart. He’s lost Ardyn. He lost his love, his life, his everything.

His soul had been teared in two, one half dead at his feet.

 _He was alone_.

Noctis had been left behind again _._

He hasn’t the heart to look at the ring. It was proof that Ardyn had been serious in his promise of forever. He’d only wanted to make Noctis the happiest man in the world. And now, he can’t fulfil that wish. He can’t make that promise anymore.

There’s only one last promise that Noctis could hold. They’d wanted to live together. Ardyn’s dead. They’d wanted to die together. He carefully takes the ring into his hand, his gaze straying back to Ardyn’s face that was smeared with blood.

No. He will not die, yet.

Ardyn’s sacrifice for him should not have been in vain. His soulmate would be avenged, before he follows him. Cold rage spreads from where his heart had resided, fuelling his hatred, replacing the numbness. He’s never felt this mad before in his life. His sanity is wearing thin. He knows who is responsible for his partner's death.

_Iedolas Aldercapt._

_“That bastard! I’ll drag him to hell with me!”_

.

.

=====

“Noct! Please, think about it! This is madness! Don’t do this!”

Prompto looks on in panic as Noctis ignores his pleas and keeps going through the weapon rack. He could borrow as much as he wants to, the chosen one’s allowance practically limitless. Chosen’s expression didn’t change once from the grim mask of rage it has been in since he’d stepped inside the agent’s shop. Prompto no longer sees his friend in there, but a man whose rage could make hell freeze over.

The one standing in front of Prompto now is merely an empty shell of vengeance and hatred.

As his best friend in Insomnia, Prompto understands how crushed Noctis must be feeling right now as his beloved partner and lover had been taken from him. Insomnia is mourning the loss of Adagium, one of their legends. The funeral is being held with Insomnia’s assassins bowing before the freshly dug up grave to pay their respectful tribute.

Noctis has been silent during the service. The night sky has resembled his state of mind, the rain endless with the faint sound of thunder accompanying it.

Prompto can’t remember ever seeing these two apart. They have never been separated ever since joining Insomnia. Now, looking at how Noctis is searching through his shop, ready to lash out at those responsible for his hurt like a wounded animal, he has to hold back his tears. It hurts to see his friend this way. The raven haired man has lost his only source of warmth and love in this world. As well as his sanity and kindness it seems.

“Noct please, think about how Ardyn would feel. He died protecting you. Do you think he's happy with your decision right now!?” he tries to get him to rethink his current plan.

Noct’s attention snaps to the agent, bristling in anger. “What do you know about him? About us? I won’t let that bastard get away! After taking what I have left right now! I’ll do everything to make him pay for all of this!”

“Noct…” he whispers, lost. He can’t make him understand and it frustrates him. He has said the wrong thing at the wrong moment. He just wants to knock some sense into his best friend’s brain. Isn’t it enough to lose one friend today?

“Just let him be, Argentum. Let our Chosen One borrow what he needs.”

“Lord Glauca!?” Prompto promptly bows down in respect as Drautos enters the room. Insomnia’s lord regards Noctis with silence for a moment, waiting for him to listen.

“If you want to avenge _Adagium’s_ death, I won’t stop you, _Chosen._ ” he finally says.

“Drautos…” Noctis doesn’t continue an unreadable expression on his face.

“But I just want to remind you, the consequence for killing people with a blood medal is death.” Drautos narrows his eyes at them. Anyone who dares to break the rules will be punished no matter who they are. It's an absolute rule of Insomnia. Noctis won’t be made an exception, the eyes tell him.

“I am aware.”, is Noctis’ answer, and his eyes say what he hasn’t.

_“I accept the consequences.”_

It's a suicide mission. Drautos can’t hold him back. It's a shame that Insomnia will lose another of its legends. It reminds him of Cor before he died. He was still doing an impossible mission, knowing that he’ll die. He’d kept going though, because of his wish to protect his two _sons_.

Noctis’ determination reminded him of the immortal. Once he has made his decision, no one would be able to change it.

Drautos spots the change taking place in Chosen, how the death of Adagium has robbed him of all positive feelings. The crystal blue watching him for signs of hindering his mission are without mercy. It's absolutely frightening how Adagium’s death has succeeded in doing what he never accomplished: turning Chosen into a killing machine.

Limitless hatred will be his greatest strength now.

“Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt is hiding in Angelgard right now. He is in the skyscraper’s very top floor. The skyscraper will be fully guarded on every floor by his henchmen and some cops. He seems to know that you’ll take revenge on him.”

Relaying his information Drautos observes his former pupil’s reaction. Noctis emotionless expression changes to a dark smirk. The emperor is such a cowardly old man. Hiding like the rat he is. He shall die a painful death just like what that bastard did to his Ardyn.

“I’ll go alone. I’ll slaughter them all.” He states, the lack of any kind of emotion making it seem like a dark promise.

Prompto is biting his bottom lip. It seems that he can’t change Noctis’ decision. Taking a deep breath he rushes to a chest hidden in the shop, holding his best weapons.

“Take this with you, Noct.”

Prompto has always been hoding onto some firearms, grenades, knives, daggers, and swords that were returned to the shop. He gives them to Noctis now and the last weapon he shows to Noctis make the hitman’s breathe hitch as he recognizes the blade.

“That’s… Cor’s katana?”

“Yes. He would have wanted you to have it, Noct. Avenge Ardyn with this. Ardyn is his son too, right?” Prompto asks with a teary smile. He wants to support Noctis any way he can until the end. This might be his final moment and farewell to the hitman. He wipes the tears in his cobalt eyes discreetly, bowing his head.

“Kill those bastards, Noct! Don't let them get away with this!”

A smile finally finds its way back to Noct’s lips and he hugs Prompto one last time. He feels glad of his best friend’s support in his very last moment.

“Thank you, Prompto. You’re the best.”

.

.

=====

Blood is splattering once again across the wall and the ground as the sound of painful screams echo around him. He moves as fast as he can, blasting his way through, piercing through the guards on each floor. One by one the guards meet their end. He alternates between his Cerberus and Cor’s katana, the mutilated corpses he leaves behind a gruesome testament to Chosen’s single minded killing spree.

The 30th floor’s done, seventy to go.

He breathes deeply, once, before the chosen one continues passing through his enemies. Fierce determination reflecting in blue depths, he throws a grenade, blasting another group of adversaries straight to bits. He uses his gun to shoot the remaining cops who keep coming after him. A bullet pierces through his upper arm, registering in his brain that he’s been shot. He doesn’t stop, shoving the pain aside for the moment. He continues towards his goal. 

The 47th floor’s done, fifty three to go.

_“Be careful, Noct! Please, always watch your back. You never know if there’s somebody who’s gonna stab you, my little prince.”_

Ardyn’s voice haunts him now, as he’d always reminded him to keep constant vigilance. Never watching his back is Noctis’ weakness, because he’d known Ardyn was there to do it for him. He’d never felt worried. Now, the older man is gone. No one will protect him anymore.

_Bang!_

As expected. There is one guard who will shoot him from behind. His senses have alerted him before the shot has been fired this time. It’s just in time, too, as Noctis turns around on his heels and fires with Ardyn’s Cerberus. As if Adagium himself shot the guard to protect him. Tiredly, he wipes a single tear from his eyes.

He misses his partner so much, the hurt grew nigh unbearable.

The 75th floor’s done. He has twenty five left.

He hisses in pain as he runs into the sharp end of a blade. One of the emperor’s hired assassins tried to stab him with a katana and got lucky. It had teared through fabric and skin on his left side. The wound bleeds heavily and he sags to the ground. No. He can’t give up now. Cor told him to never give up in any situation no matter how impossible it is to survive.

With all of his might, Noctis uses Cor’s katana to slash through the assassin who stabbed him. The dumbfounded man looks at the blood splattering Cor’s katana, before he glids from the blade with a wet sound. He pulls the katana from the body, quickly dealing with the remaining assassins. He remembers Cor’s words. Did he look like him now?

A dangerous killing machine without remorse.

The 98th floor’s done. Two floors left.

A maniacal laugh escapes Chosen as he shoots the guards on this floor without his known for precision. He still kills them. Adagium had the ability to slaughter one thousand men in just one night. Noctis knows he surpasses his older partner in his slaughter for revenge.

He’s eliminated every single one in this skyscraper up to floor 98. Alone.

He cackles like a madman. Chosen knows he’s gradually losing his own sanity if he keeps fuelling his heart with hatred and vengeance, until there’s no more left in him. His heart is dead though, from the moment Adagium has died and abandoned him.

99th floor. One floor left.

He is slowed down when five bullets pierce through his left arm, shoulder and thigh. He unwillingly sags down once again. His vision is a little blurred. a sign of losing too much blood. No. He will not stop and succumb to his wounds here. As long as his heart is still beating…

He will avenge Ardyn’s death.

He screams from the pain lancing through his leg as he gets back to his feet. The guards stand no chance. Chosen knows no mercy as he guns them down viciously. His heart is throbbing painfully. He is nearing his limit. One last floor and he will have his revenge. The remaining rational part of his mind lets him pause to rip a tear into his clothes, using it to stem the blood flow. This way he would last long enough. Adrenaline rushes through his system and he takes off to his final destination with Cor’s katana in his right hand.

The 100th floor.

Iedolas sits in his chair, watching silently as the chosen one barrel into his office like an avenging angel of death. Blood soaks his presence. Blue eyes are darkened with the desire for revenge and eternal hatred. He can’t help the escaping chuckle as he leans back in his chair.

“I expected you to come here alone. Indeed you’re truly a legend.” Noctis spots the gleaming metal as the emperor puts his blood medal on top of his desk. Its presence isn’t threatening at all. Iedolas raises his eyebrow as he gets no reaction from him.

“So, this is your death wish then.”

“I’m planning to drag you to hell with me, you bastard.” Noctis says. He grips the hilt of Cor’s katana tighter as he remembers Ardyn’s last moments in his embrace. The sharp point of Cor’s katana is directed in Iedolas’ direction now.

The emperor closes his eyes and smiles contently, accepting his fate.

“At last, I’ll meet with my son…”

Without wasting time, the chosen one stabs the katana through Iedolas’ chest. The man gasps as his airways fill with blood and he slowly asphyxiates. Blood is dripping through his hand as Chosen releases his hold on his father’s katana, letting the bastard’s heart shred itself on the blade. He succeeded in avenging Ardyn, avenging his brother and his soulmate’s death. Their father’s blade was a fitting tool for the job.

The assassin then turns his back to Iedolas, walking out of the office, leaving Iedolas’ dead body in his chair with Cor’s katana still impaling his chest. As if their father is taking revenge on his son’s death too.

From that day on, Angelgard would be known as the skyscraper who’d become nearly two thousand people’s grave in only one night.

Only their killer survived.

.

.

=====

He keeps his feet steady, steps in a hobbling walk. The night sky is raining heavily, soaking through torn cloth, washing the blood from his injuries all over his body. His tired blue eyes finally take in his destination. It's the grave of his beloved love and life, Ardyn Izunia.

He sags to the ground, legs no longer supporting him, and reads his partner’s name engraved on the tombstone. His fedora hat is lying on top of it, soaked with the rain water. As if the sky is crying with them at their heart breaking reunion.

“I’ve avenged you, _my love_ …” He then turned his eyes at the grave beside Ardyn’s “And I walked tall, Cor. I hope both of you are proud of me now.”

Noctis had decided to bury Ardyn next to Cor, so that their family could rest together in death with their bodies beside each other in their grave. It isn’t long before he hears the sound of easily recognizable footsteps. Noctis stays where he is. Too tired to run, he holds his breath when some of Insomnia’s top assassins surround him.

“So, time to say your last words, Chosen One.” Drautos appears between the assassins and stands in front of the kneeling Noctis.

“It’s time for your **_execution_ **.”

One who kills people with blood medals will be sentenced to death. Noctis had accepted that punishment long ago. He’d died the moment Ardyn had closed his amber eyes. It’s merely a matter of fulfilling his last promise to Ardyn.

_To die together._

Those blue eyes lower to stare at the silver ring on his finger, a silver glimmer between all the red. He belongs to Ardyn for all eternity. In both the world of the living and death. He will meet with him at last. And maybe, he could meet with Cor too. Seeing his little family again. He closes his eyes the moment he feels the cold metal of Drautos’ gun against his temple.

“May I have one last request before I die?”

“What is it, Chosen One?” Blue eyes open slowly and turn to rest on the graves beside Drautos.

“Please, bury my body between them, at least. I wish to be… with my family.”

Drautos bows his head in assent. From the inflection of his voice, Noctis can picture the grim expression on his stern face. “I shall grant your wish.”

“Thank you.” a content smile forms weakly on Noctis face. The assassins surrounding him and the grave are showing him their last respect by bowing down as the lord of Insomnia prepares the execution of their remaining legend. Drautos’ final words to him make Noctis feel proud.

“You, Adagium and the Immortal are the best pupils I ever had. Farewell our legend, _the chosen one_.”

Bang!

_Dying was less painful than he’d it imagined to be, actually._

His dying body holds one last smile on its cold lips, as if he’d beautiful memories invade his mind before his soul had left his cold body.

.

.

=====

.

.

_“Umm, Noct?”_

_“Yeah, what is it, Ardyn? Is something bothering you?”_

_A twenty year old Noctis raised his eyebrows as twenty five years old Ardyn looked a bit nervous. The red haired young man bit his bottom lip and then stared at Noctis who was drinking a bottle of water with great thirst._

_“Before I reach forty, I want to marry you.”_

_“W-What!?” Noctis was coughing his water out of his airways, blushing a flaming red all over. His blue eyes had widened in shock. Flustered, he asked. “Are you kidding me, Ardyn?”_

_“I’m serious, Noct.”_

_“B-But why!?” Ardyn hesitated for a moment before he softened his gaze at his childhood friend._

_“I want to marry you so that we will stay together. Nobody can separate us then.”_

_That unexpected confession makes Noctis speechless. His heart was beating like a hummingbird and Cor who heard it all just smiled teasingly with the sweet sight of his two adopted sons._

_“Don’t forget to send me my invitation for the wedding, I’ll be attending as your father and giving the speech.”_

_“C-Cor!? Not you too, please.” Noctis groaned in embarrassment and became if possible even more flustered. Ardyn looked a little hurt._

_“You don’t want to marry me, Noct?” he asked, unsure now after Noct’s reaction._

_“N-No, I don’t mean it like that. But marriage is…” Noctis bit his bottom lip again. But marriage needed love, did it not? He wanted to be with Ardyn forever, but becoming his husband never crossed his mind._

_Noctis never told anyone that he’s in love with Ardyn. More than a mere brotherly love like Cor may have hoped them to develop. This love had grown over the years from a mere crush to a feeling of I-can’t-live-without-you._

_His heart beat rapidly. Of course, the answer was obvious wasn’t it?_

_He then smiled warmly and shyly kissed Ardyn’s cheek. That kiss made Ardyn slightly red in the face. Noctis then whispered in his ears before running away from the older man to hide his own crimson face._

_“I’ll give my answer when you propose to me for real... in the future, Ardyn.”_

_Those words made Ardyn smile happily. Without proposing him for real, he already knew Noct’s answer at that moment._

_“Just you wait, Noct. I shall prove my proposal to you was serious. And I’ll make you the happiest man in the world. This is my promise!”_

_And Ardyn’s sure that Noctis could hear his vows from the distance._

And he will definitely... keep that **_promise_ **.


End file.
